Rinau
Introduction to Rinau Rinau is the first of the towns listed in the side menu. From containing various shops, Korinth's Shack, and the Class Guild, Rinau is an important step in beginning your journey in Trisphere. The places found is listed below: * Korinth's Shack * Class Guild * Rinau Mines * Rinau Herb Field * Stone Weapon Shop * Stone Armor Shop * Goblin Armor Shop * Rinau General Shop * Rinau Woodsmith * Rinau Spellforge Shops Stone Weapon Shop Sells various types of weapons, and stone versions of gathering tools. You'll be wanting to go here to buy some of those gathering tools if you plan to choose a profession. Shop Inventory 50g Stone Short Dagger Weapon (Dagger) 1-3 Damage (90% Accuracy) 50g Stone Short Sword Weapon (Sword) 1-3 Damage (85% Accuracy) 50g Stone Hatchet Tool (Hatchet) 1-3 Damage (85% Accuracy) 50g Stone Short Spear Weapon (Spear) 1-3 Damage (90% Accuracy) 50g Stone Pickaxe Tool (Pickaxe) 1-3 Damage (90% Accuracy) 50g Stone Spade Tool (Spade) 1-3 Damage (90% Accuracy) 50g Stone Light Axe Weapon (Axe) 2-7 Damage (80% Accuracy) 50g Stone Long Sword Weapon (Sword) 4-7 Damage (85% Accuracy) 50g Stone Long Spear Weapon (Spear) 4-6 Damage (90% Accuracy) 50g Stone Long Dagger Weapon (Dagger) 4-8 Damage (90% Accuracy) 50g Stone Heavy Axe Weapon (Axe) 5-14 Damage (80% Accuracy) 50g Stone Broad Sword Weapon (Sword) 9-16 Damage (85% Accuracy) 50g Stone Battle Axe Weapon (Axe) 6-19 Damage (80% Accuracy) 50g Stone Battle Spear Weapon (Spear) 12-15 Damage (90% Accuracy) 50g Stone Dual Spear Weapon (Spear) 18-22 Damage (90% Accuracy) Stone Armor Shop Sells various types of armor to increase your armor rating. Shop Inventory 50g Stone Small Helmet Armor (Helmet) 10 Armor 50g Stone Small Boots Armor (Boots) 10 Armor 50g Stone Small Bracers Armor (Gloves) 10 Armor 50g Stone Small Shield Armor (Shield) 10 Armor 50g Stone Chain Mail Armor (Body) 11 Armor 50g Stone Large Helmet Armor (Helmet) 20 Armor 50g Stone Large Boots Armor (Boots) 20 Armor 50g Stone Battle Bracers Armor (Gloves) 20 Armor 50g Stone Large Shield Armor (Shield) 20 Armor 50g Stone Plate Mail Armor (Body) 22 Armor Goblin Armor Shop Sells better armor than the Stone Armor Shop. Shop Inventory 50g Small Goblin Helmet Armor (Helmet) 26 Armor 50g Frail Goblin Boots Armor (Boots) 26 Armor 50g Frail Goblin Gloves Armor (Gloves) 26 Armor 50g Small Goblin Shield Armor (Shield) 26 Armor 50g Frail Goblin Armor Armor (Body) 32 Armor 50g Reinforced Goblin Gloves Armor (Gloves) 37 Armor 50g Medium Goblin Shield Armor (Shield) 37 Armor 50g Large Goblin Helmet Armor (Helmet) 41 Armor 50g Reinforced Goblin Boots Armor (Boots) 41 Armor 50g Reinforced Goblin Armor Armor (Body) 47 Armor 50g Large Goblin Shield Armor (Shield) 54 Armor Rinau General Shop Sells taming crystals and monster lens that allow you to capture a pet and analyze monsters, respectively. Shop Inventory 100g Minor Taming Crystal Taming (Minor) Taming (Minor) 100g Minor Monster Lens Lens (Minor) Lens (Minor) 500g Lesser Taming Crystal Taming (Lesser) Taming (Lesser) 150g Lesser Monster Lens Lens (Lesser) Lens (Lesser) 1,000g Medium Taming Crystal Taming (Medium) Taming (Medium) 200g Medium Monster Lens Lens (Medium) Lens (Medium) 2,500g Greater Taming Crystal Taming (Greater) Taming (Greater) 250g Greater Monster Lens Lens (Greater) Lens (Greater) 5,000g Major Taming Crystal Taming (Major) Taming (Major) 300g Major Monster Lens Lens (Major) Lens (Major) 350g Minor Phoenix Lens Lens (Minor) Lens (Minor) 400g Lesser Phoenix Lens Lens (Lesser) Lens (Lesser) 450g Medium Phoenix Lens Lens (Medium) Lens (Medium) 500g Greater Phoenix Lens Lens (Greater) Lens (Greater) 550g Major Phoenix Lens Lens (Major) Lens (Major) Gathering Related Rinau Mines The place where you can use a pickaxe to find mining related items. Areas include: * Northern Rinau Mine (Requires Mining Level: 1) * Southern Rinau Mine (Requires Mining Level: 20) * Rinau Coal Mine (Requires Mining Level: 40) * Inner Rinau Mine (Requires Mining Level: 60) * Deep Rinau Mine (Requires Mining Level: 80) Rinau Herb Field The place where you can use a spade to find herbalism related items. Areas include: * Western Rinau Herb Field (Requires Herbalism Level: 1) * Northern Rinau Herb Field (Requires Herbalism Level: 20) * Eastern Rinau Herb Field (Requires Herbalism Level: 40) * Southern Rinau Herb Field (Requires Herbalism Level: 60) * Lower Rinau Herb Field (Requires Herbalism Level: 80) Crafting Related Rinau Spellforge Critical to raising your enchanting level. Here you can use the materials you gained from disenchanting for crafting items. The tiers available are: * Minor * Lesser * Runed * Greater * Major Korinth's Shack The main quest giver for most of Act I. Class Guild Go here to change your class. Rinau Woodsmith With items from the crafting profession and some gold, you can upgrade your stable here.